


The End

by morganatargaryen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, s14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganatargaryen/pseuds/morganatargaryen
Summary: "In the same way, I tell you, there is rejoicing in the presence of the angels of God over one sinner who repents.”-Luke 15:10





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the s14 finale. Dean, Sam, and Cas have miraculously escaped, but the problems don't end there.

Dean didn't know how they escaped. One minute, all the things they've ever killed were sicced on them by that bastard Chuck, and the next they were back in the Impala, somewhere in the forest, no graveyard, no Jack, in site.

"Divine intervention...maybe?" Sam asked after a few seconds of silence and the three racking their brains over what just happened, more to break the ice than provide a valid explanation.

"From who exactly, Sam? The fucking Gingerbread Man? Because Jack's dead and God damn sure ain't on our side," Dean hissed back at Sam.

"Well, I don't see you or Cas coming up with anything better!" 

Dean turned to Cas in the backseat, who was gazing out the car window, with more than one thing on his mind. "What the fuck just happened, man?"

Refusing to look at the driver's side, Cas turned to Sam. "I.. I don't know... your guesses are as good as mine. But I know one thing for sure, those creatures won't stay away for long. If Chuck wants us dead, then he won't stop until he gets that."

"Fuckin' great, Cas. Always Mr. Brightside." Dean hesitated after realizing what he'd said. Him and Cas weren't on the best terms at the moment, so maybe it wasn't right to joke with him right now, especially at the end of the fucking world. He knew that there was still a sore spot after what he told Cas- that he was dead to him. He didn't mean it. His mom had just died again, and he needed someone to lash out at. He didn't think that Cas would take it so seriously. But he did, he always does. And Dean knew that he needed to make things right, just not right now. "Well let's get going, I guess."

"To where exactly, Dean? If those things are following us, it's no use even running," Sam replied.

"So you're saying we just sit here in the middle of fuckin' nowhere, sing kumbaya, and wait for them for to find us then gut us? No way in hell, Sammy. We've been fighting this fight since we were kids, and I'll be damned if I don't go out swinging."

"Dean's right, Sam," Cas mumbled, still refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"There he is!" Dean grinned and snuck a glance into the rear view mirror. Cas averted his eyes. "Alright boys, y'all ready for one last round?" This time, no one looked at Dean. They all knew this was the end- Hell, Chuck even said it was. They could run all they wanted, but if this was God's story, he'd have his way in the end, no matter how hard they'd fight. Dean thought that if this was the way that the three of them were going to go, fighting side-by-side, it wasn't so bad after all. 

He slipped his keys into the ignition, revved Baby's engine, blasted some ACDC, and they were off into the blackness of the night, not knowing what lay ahead. "Let's fuckin' do this then."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this coda to center on Dean and Cas, which it will, but I wanted the characters to have the opportunity of having a moment of peace to make those amends. In the next chapter, their relationship will take the forefront, and hopefully a turn for the better. Thanks for reading!


End file.
